iDrabble's
by n.PoWw
Summary: Serie de drabbles sin relacion entre si o linea de tiempo especifica, simplemente narra momentos al random sobre la pareja que conforman Ryoma y Sakuno.
1. Protección

iDrabble

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Los Drabbles no tienen ninguna relacion entre si y tampoco siguen una linea de tiempo especifica, simplemente narraran cosas al random.

Enjoy...

* * *

Proteccion

Le habian dicho que tenia que cuidarla, porque era propensa a los accidentes, no tenia coordinacion alguna y porque confiaba en cualquier persona asi la haya conocido recien.

Le dijeron que la vigilara y ayudara en todo lo que pueda, en especial que la mantuviera alejada de todo aquel que no tenga buenas intenciones.

Pues para él casi TODOS tenian malas intenciones, eceptuando a los del club de tennis, ellos tenian novia, la mayoria, solo se deberia preocupar por Fuji, pero ese sujeto era tan raro que hasta Ryuzaki se mantenia alejada de el.

El obedecia, le dijeron que la cuidara y ayudara, pues eso hacia, y si que lo hacia bien. La acompañaba a casa, la ayudaba con las tareas que ella no entendia, osea ingles, la dejaba tener una vida social, le seguia impartiendo las clases dominicanas de tennis, pero cuando veia que ella se encontraba en "peligro" se posicionaba en un lugar donde ella no lo viera y le lanzaba la mirada mas "largate o te mato" a quien sea que sea la amenaza inminente para la seguridad de Ryuzaki.

*

Pasaba algo raro, ella se daba cuenta de ello, porque desde hace un tiempo siempre que hablaba con un chico por cualquier cosa todo iba bien, de ahi ellos la evitaban, o la veian le sonreian se acercaban, entablaban una conversacion y de la nada se ponian nerviosos y salian disparados...

¿Acaso ella los asustaba? y ¿que hacia para asustarlos?

Es decir, no se interesaba por ninguno, solo le interesaba uno y felizmente ese no le dejaba de hablar pero, ¿Porqué los demas si...?!

Acaso era tan poca cosa que no solo tenia que ser ignorada sino que hacia que salgan despavoridos...

Hoy fue el colmo... un chico se le acerco a preguntarle sobre el club de tennis porque queria unirse, queria ver si ella podia ir a tomar un helado con el y explicarle que tan dificil era unirse al club de tennis masculino pero de la nada el chico se callo y le dijo que no, que mejor no hicieran nada y que se uniria al club de football.

Se acercaba el final de la ultima clase, Ryoma-kun tenia practica y ella no se sentia lo suficientemente bien para quedarse, la huida de ese chico la bajoneo mal, queria ir a su casa.

Espero a que la clase terminara, se quedo en su asiento hasta que salieron todos, el salon se quedo vacio y ella salio. Caminaba hacia la salida, lentamente, el cielo era gris y empezo a llover.

¿Acaso tenia que soportar el mal clima ahora? Llovia a cantaron y cualquiera que viera su rostro veria la tristeza y resignacion que sentia en esos momentos.

Avanzaba a paso lento y poco a poco la lluvia iba aumentando y no le importaba al dia siguiente no habria clases, era fin de semana. Caminaba sola, todos ya habian corrido de la lluvia.

*

Ahi la veia, caminando bajo la lluvia, empapandose si seguia asi todo el camino a su casa se iba a enfermar y el no podia permitir eso, el tenia que cuidarla.

Corrio hacia ella, con la sombrilla en mano, habia cancelado la practica, podian aguantar jugar bajo la lluvia pero el como el actual capitan de Seigaku debia de preveer que ninguno se resfriara para el torneo que tenian en una semana.

La alcanzo y tapo con la sombrilla, caminaba junta a ella, ella alzo el rostro a verlo y y sonrio.

_¿Ryoma-kun, tu... te vas a alejar de mi ahora?_ - la escucho preguntar con el rostro mrando fijo un punto en el suelo y totalmente rojo, a ¿que venia esto?

_No_ - articuló, su gran respuesta que la alegro de sobremanera. El siempre estaba con ella, el la cuidaba, ella era inocente, bonita y pequeña, bueno para él lo era, el tenia ya 16 años y media 1.84, le llevaba mas de una cabeza de altura.

¿_Porque piensas que me alejaria de ti?_ - esperaba su respuesta

Ella solto un prolongado suspiro - es que, cada vez que hablo con un amigo todo va bien pero, de ahi me evitan o salen corriendo mientras me hablan... (Suspiro) no entiendo porque Ryoma-kun...-

Rayos... trato de cuidarla y resulta que el es el causante de que este triste...

¿Que podia hacer? No tenia la mas remota idea... tenia que dejarle en claro que el no se iria y debia de dejar que los hombres le hablen, simplemente tendria que de ahi preguntarle que le dijeron...

El no se iba a ir...

Ella caminaba a su lado pero no estaba ahi, su mente habia volado lejos recordandole que la hacia sentirse miserable y no sabiendo que el era la causa.

No sabia que hacer... vio su mano y una idea aparecio. Tomo su mano, enredo sus dedos con los de ella, creo un candado.

*

Ella estaba ahi, como estatua... lo unico que podia escuchar era el sonido de las gotas golpear el suelo, mi mano estaba en estos momentos era de otra persona.

Ryuzaki - voltee ante el llamado autoritario de su voz y vi que el tenia los ojos clavados en los mios, no podia apartar los ojos de el, y se que mi rostro era mas rojo que un tomate ahora.

Ryuzaki, no te voy a dejar y no voy a permitir que estes triste... - dijo y acomodo su gorra, trato de ocultar su rostro, habia dicho algo raro en el, y siendo orgulloso como era, sabia que ahora se sentia extraño.

Ella le lanzo una sonrisa y le dijo para que sigan caminando, caminarian lento, porque no querian soltarse aun.

Ahora a ella no le importaba que ningun chico le hable, no le importaba si todos dejaban de dirigirle la palabra, porque el la cuidaria, el la protegeria de sentirse triste y asi era feliz.

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste, no se cuantos drabbles haga ni nada pero espero que les haya gustado este. Esperen mas si? La inspiracion esta viniendo rapido pero mi office de la nada no funca bien y tengo que escribir en la universidad .-.


	2. Liberación

Liberación

Habia demasiado ruido, y todo giraba, las luces le daban de lleno en el rostro y no sabia que hacer... su cuerpo se movia por inercia ante un golpeteo incesante que emitian los parlantes, trataba de avanzar y se movia de un lado a otro, queria salir de ahi, pero no sabia a donde iba, golpeaba a la gente que se movia demasiado y aparte que el mundo este girando no lo ayudaba en nada...

Avanzaba por ahi, vio a los demas sempais en peores situaciones que el, la mayoria con sus novias como Momo con Tachibana y Horio con Osakada, por ahi veia Kaidoh lamentandose porque Osakada lo dejo por Horio... si era lamentable.

Escuchaba risas, la musica, su cuerpo emitia risas tontas de cuando en cuando, a pesar que se sentia agobiado por estar tan encerrado, se sentia relajado, simplemente necesitaba aire.

Si, estaba ebrio, y bastante, caminar era una tarea magnanima, se encontraba en una fiesta de reencuentro de los sempais y celebrando el ultimo torneo ganado de el como capitan y todo iba bien, iba con su unico vaso de aqui para alla, hasta que fue arrastrado y le pusieron un tubo en la boca y sujetaron e hicieron que trague quien sabe que... solo que fueron litros y litros de alcohol...

Avanzaba a tropezones, no sabia a donde a donde se dirigia, pero ahi la vio, adelante de el, bailando con alguien mas... no le importaba con quien estaba bailando, simplemente el queria bailar con ella, asi que se arrebato, fue y la halo consigo y la envolvio en sus brazos.

Se sentia tranquilo, se sentia relajado, se sentia... ebrio. Nunca antes habia estado asi, nunca antes se habia emborrachado y no le desagradaba pero por ahora no queria volver a intentarlo.

Se sentia libre...

Ella estaba ahi, mirandolo con su caracteristico sonrojo, ella no habia tomado, recien habia llegado...

Ryoma-kun... estas bien? - la escucho decir cerca de su oido

El no decia nada, simplemente estaba feliz, ella estaba con el, y el queria tenerla mas cerca... el la halo aun mas hacia el y la tomo por la cintura, la apego todo lo que pudo a el...

Su cuerpo se movia solo, no tenia control y no le importaba, si mañana se arrepentia pues mañana era otro dia, ella era un foco sonrojado, pero igual que el su cuerpo se movia solo.

Ella llevaba un jean ajustado, muy ajustado y a la cadera, su polo era muy corto y veia su ombligo y un hombro, su cabello iba suelto moviendose al compas de ella, se habia maquillado, no le desagradaba verla maquillada pero la preferia al natural, pero el delineado negro que enmarcaba los ojos caobas de Ryuzaki hacian que no pudiera dejar de mirarlos.

El la miraba, seguro tenia una cara de idiota imprecionante pero no le importaba, solo sabia que la temperatura entre los dos iba aumentando.

Ella le sonrio y con eso lo mato.

El no aguanto mas, la apego aun mas creyendo que no era posible y acerco su rostro al de ella, apegos sus labios a los de ella, ella lo recibio, la temperatura aumentaba y el beso tambien.

Se separaron por la necesidad de respirar, ella sentia el sabor a alcohol en el, pero solo esperaba que el lo recordara al dia siguiente, es decir, el la tomaba de la mano, salian juntos pero este era su primer beso, y rogaba que a pesar de el alcohol eso quedara en su mente.

Ryoma-kun... ¿que... s...

Y no pudo terminar de decir nada, y el nisiquiera llego a escuchar cuando ella lo llamo, el alcohol le habia pasado la cuenta.

El principe del tennis estaba en el suelo, desmayado y sus labios estaban un poco manchados por el brillo de labios de Ryuzaki.

* * *

Já! y que opinan?

No se porque siempre imagine que Ryoma nunca iniciaria nada asi a menos que tuviera un incentivo e imaginarmelo ebrio se me hizo muy comico.

Espero que les haya gustado :D


	3. Vocación

Crisis vocacional

No sabia que hacer...

Esa clase de orientacion vocacional no habia ayudado en nada, eran las primeras semanas de su ultimo año de escuela y los profesores querian que se interesen en universidades y decidan que carrera iban a estudiar y ahi empezo su paramo emocional.

Se dio cuenta que no tenia ningun talento en especifico...

Era normal en números, no destacaba en letras, era malisima en deportes, no era buena con las lenguas extranjeras y eso lo dejaba en claro durante las clases de ingles, nisiquiera con la ayuda que le brindaba Ryoma-kun podia mejorar mucho, aprobaba con las justas.

No estaba de animo, no queria ver a todo el mundo y escucharlos hablar sobre lo que iban a estudiar, no queria nada, queria ver en que era buena y que podia estudiar y que le guste y pueda dedicarse a ello todo los dias.

Subio a la azotea con su refrigerio, siempre hacia demas para compartir con Tomoka, pero hoy no tenia animos de estar con alguien, nisiquiera con su mejor amiga, se sentia pequeña...

El aire se sentia fresco, el invierno se estaba acercando, podia soportar estar ahi durante su receso, tal vez incluso la proxima clase, no se sentia de animos para nada.

Avanzo hasta la reja del borde, contemplaba a todos, muchos de sus compañeros ya sabian que hacer con sus vidas, seguro que Ryoma-kun se dedicaria al tennis y seria el mejor de todos los tiempos.

_Tengo hambre_ -

Escucho una voz, una voz que hizo que su corazon salte, sabia quien era, penso que estaba sola pero no lo estaba,la azotea era territorio de él, lo habia olvidado.

_Ryoma-kun...? _- lo alerto de su presencia, queria estar sola, pero estar con Ryoma era practicamente estar sola, es decir, no hablaban mucho, simplemente le daba clases dominicales de tennis porque su padre se lo pidio, pero de ahi era practicamente desconocidos.

_Ryuzaki?_ - el estaba recostado, alzando un poco el rostro y tapandose la vista, habia estado durmiendo eso era obvio, le habia reconocido la voz e instintivamente la llamo para confirmarlo.

_Ne...Ryoma-kun, t t tienes hambre no?_ - su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate, pero el tenia hambre, lo escucho decirlo, y ella no tenia mucha hambre asi que el podria comer casi toda su comida.

_Si_ -

_Mmm, bu bueno, yo tengo comida y . . . tomala, si quieres _- iba a darle su comida a Ryoma y esperaba con ansias que el la acepte, pero si la aceptaba se abria una puerta de temores, el temor de que a el, no le gustase su comida.

_Dame_ - y lo vio ahi, sentado y con brazo extendido, esperando la caja de bento para empezar a comer. Era Ryoma, no comia, tragaba, de preferencia comida japonesa y por ahi entre los sempais habia escuchado que Ryuzaki sabia cocinar bien, asi que no dudaba de la seguridad de lo que iba a comer.

Ella le dio la caja de comida y se sento a su lado, al abrir la caja pudo notar el rostro de sorpresa de Echizen, es decir, ella era meticulosa al cocinar y tambien al servir.

Miraba expectante, como el chico de cabellos verdosos tomaba un poco de algo entre los ohashi y lentamente lo llevaba a su boca, mantenia los ojos cerrados.

cuando el alimento estuvo en su boca, vio como el abria los ojos y empezaba el proceso de degustacion y deglucion, vio como pasaba lo que acababa de comer y volteaba la vista a mirarla.

El la veia, veia el rostro expectante en la rara chica y vaya, nunca penso que alguien pudiera cocinar tan bien, realmente le gusto lo que acababa de comer.

_Delicious_ - fue lo unico que le escucho decir, antes de que el prosiguiera a seguir comiendo.

Su corazon se acelero de sobremanera, y una sonrisa cubrio su rostro.

El tiempo paso hasta que el termino de comer, dejo la caja limpia y se encontraba satisfecho, nunca habia comido algo tan bueno, realmente Ryuzaki sabia cocinar.

_Ne, Ryoma-kun, qui quieres galletas_? -

Ella miraba un punto interesantisimo en la lejania del cielo, no sabia si el iba a aceptar, despues de todo habia comido mucho.

_Una_ -

El rostro de la chica esbozo nuevamente una sonrisa, saco las galletas que habia horneado el dia anterior.

El olor que despedian era maravilloso, tenian forma de ositos y estaban decoradas con quien sabe que, el muchacho tomo una y se quedo contemplandola.

_Te gusta hacer esto_ - no era una pregunta, era una afirmacion de el chico, a ella solo le quedo asentir mientras decia un seguro - Hai- El comio la galleta, y volteo el rostro a verla.

Tomo una galleta mas y se quedo contemplandola nuevamente, lentamente volvio a recostarse, y asi recostado comia la galleta que acababa de tomar.

_Ryuzaki, eres buena en esto_ - dijo levantando el pequeño trozo de galleta que quedaba entre sus dedos y lo devoro.

Ella se quedo estatica con esas palabras retumbandole en su cabeza, le dijeron que era buena en algo, aparte ahora que caia en cuenta, siempre le dijeron que sabia cocinar y hornear, disfrutaba de ambos aunque se inclinaba mas al hacer postres.

Todos siempre comian lo que ella hacia y ella disfrutaba hacerlo.

¡Ahi estaba! su respuesta, a lo que podria dedicarse, podria dedicarse a la cocina o a la reposteria, cualquiera de los dos le gustaba, aparte la clase de Reposteria era aquella en la que obtenia mejores calificaciones.

Habia sido tan tonta, penso muy dentro de la caja de profesiones y olvido aquellas mas divertidas, las que no tienen que ver con sangre, ni con leer toneladas de libros, ni sumas ni restar o hacer lineas con angulos exactos. Habia olvidado las carreras que envolvian creatividad.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, su crisis existencial parecia llegar al final, y gracias a que Ryoma le dijo algo asi en ese momento.

vio como el chico, ya se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo de la azotea de la escuela, su sonrisa aumento.

Se levanto, tomo sus cosas y dejo la pequeña bolsa llena de galletas encima de la barriga de el peliverde.

Se encamino a su aula, al abrir la puerta dijo un delicado - Arigatou, Ryoma-kun - y siguio su camino, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

You're welcome, Ryuzaki - dijo a la nada, abriendo la bolsa que acababan de dejar encima de el y sacando una galleta, esas galletas eran demasiado buenas como para ser desperdiciadas, esa chica era rara, no era buena en deportes ni con el ingles apesar que el la ayudaba pero si que sabia hacer galletas y comida japones.

* * *

La inspiracion de drabbles me ha pegado pero mal jajaja

xD

Estoy feliz que les gusten mis historias, cualquier sugerencia, critica u opinion diganmela no mas.

Hasta la proxima. Bye


	4. Congelación

Congelación

Había tenido práctica, la última antes de un torneo importante. Este era el último torneo donde solo le preocuparía ganar para así volver a casa con Sakuno.

Había ido a recogerla a la tienda donde ella trabajaba y era la dueña, una tienda de dulces y pasteles.

Ahora caminaban a casa en un frio infernal,

¿Quién iba a decir que iba a ver un bajón de temperatura tan drástico?

Pues nadie, porque según el meteorólogo iba a estar cálido y con un poco de sol. Pues no acertó, nunca lo hacía, pero ella confio en el.

Ahora ella tenía puesta la casaca de Ryoma, el no podía dejar que ella se enferme ahora.

Para los próximos torneos lo único que le preocuparía seria ganar, para volver a casa con Sakuno y su hijo.

El moría de frio, pero no podía dejar que su esposa embarazada se enfermara en este frio asqueroso, así el tenga que morir congelado para evitarlo.

* * *

Conteo según Word 160 palabras, le creo? Si xD no las contare yo.

Me gusto hacer este.

Bueno cuídense y nos leemos la próxima.


	5. Confusión

Confusión

Estaba parada, ahí, viendo a Ryoma riéndose con mucha gente…

Pero… algo no cuadraba

Ryoma no reía de forma jovial…

Ryoma nunca abrazaría a nadie que no fuera ella… ¿o sí?

Algo estaba mal…

Habían quedado que iban a ir al cine…

Era su segunda cita oficial como novios y ella había llegado un cuarto de hora antes al parque donde se reunirían. Porque iban a ir a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños para la mamá de Ryoma y de ahí irían al cine.

Había llegado temprano al punto de encuentro, si no llegaba tarde llegaba súper temprano, estaba esperando y lo vio a unos 25 metros, iba a levantar a saludarlo con un brazo pero…

El la había visto e ignorado, se fue con un grupo de chicos, y abrazaba a una chica…

¿El era capaz de ser tan cruel?

No… no podía ser cierto…

Ryoma abrazaba a otra chica, reía con otros, ese no era su Ryoma… pero la imagen de él con otra la mataba… sentía las lagrimas en sus ojos pero estas aun no se deslizaban.

No podía aguantar más eso….

Iba a correr de ahí… no podía derrumbarse en un lugar que no sea su casa, si lo hacía no se levantaría.

Se daba la vuelta y empezaba su carrera cuando choco contra algo, iba a caer al suelo pero la sostuvieron de la cintura con un abrazo demasiado familiar.

Alzo la mirada y ahí estaban las orbes doradas. Pero ¿Cómo?

¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? 

Nadie podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo… ¿o sí?

Lo observaba como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, y volteo a ver al otro Ryoma…

Ok… definitivamente había perdido la razón, veía a dos Ryoma's completamente diferentes, uno era el serio de siempre, el que ella amaba y el otro era aquel que reía despreocupado con la gente y demostraba muchas emociones en público…

¿Qué pasaba?

Sabía que SU Ryoma era el que la tenia sujeta de la cintura, pero eso no explicaba el que hayan dos…

Seguía alternando la vista entre uno y el otro, seguía sin entenderlo

Y él estaba igual, primero la vio, de ahí vio como iba a intentar huir y choco contra él, vio sus ojos llorosos ¿pero que la había hecho llorar?

Veía que ella lo observaba y de ahí observaba a otro lado, y alternaba todo el tiempo…

Decidió ver aquello que la agobiaba, alzo la mirada y… ¿Qué hacia EL ahí?

Ryoga-

Ok…escucho a Ryoma pronunciar un nombre…. Parecido al suyo, pero no era el suyo… había dicho Ryoga, no Ryoma…

Ahora el también miraba perplejo aquel punto… también observaba a aquel individuo que creía respondía al nombre de Ryoga, que se parecía a Ryoma…

¿Acaso eran familia?

Ambos observaban al sujeto mientras este no se daba por aludido…

Pero en un rato, como cualquier persona normal, sabría que debería de darse cuenta que era observado por dos pares de ojos. Alzo la vista y vio a su hermano menor abrazado de una chica. Debía de ir a molestar….

Vio como EL se les acercaba, sabía que ahora todo, su cita y día, se iría al demonio. Lo tenía delante de ellos, con una sonrisa de oreja de a oreja, nunca pensó que Ryoga lo vería con una novia, y no es que se avergonzara de estar con Ryuzaki, sino que no se había preparado mentalmente para la paciencia de ignorar a Ryoga interrogándolo sobre ella, ya tenia sufienciente con los interrogatorios sucios de su padre.

Y ella esta anonadada, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, ahora que Ryoga se había acercado a ellos, notaba las diferencias, obviamente se parecían demasiado pero Ryoga era mayor, sus ojos igual de gatunos, eran grises y su sonrisa era distinta, era más alto y expresivo eso podía decirlo de una.

Chibi-suke, ¿Cuándo me vas a presentar? – la voz burlona se hacía notar.

Pero respuesta alguna nunca vino…

A vista que no dices nada, soy Echizen Ryoga, el hermano mayor de Ryoma – y una mano se alzo para saludar. Ella seguía en shock….

Nunca había escuchado hablar de él, nunca había sido mencionado.

Ella correspondió su saludo y se presento, simplemente dijo Ryuzaki Sakuno, pero la sorpresa no paraba…

Y un silencio se hizo presente… Ryoga estaba amando esa sensación, sabía que haber llegado de madrugada le daba ventaja para molestar a su hermano, sabía que cuando lo viera se sorprendería en demasía, no lo había visto en mucho tiempo y aprovecho sus vacaciones de la universidad para viajar a Japón y de paso saludar a su madre por su cumpleaños.

Pero nunca, NUNCA espero ver que su hermanito hubiera crecido lo suficiente para tener una novia… ¡no podía haber nada mejor que eso para molestar a Ryoma!

Bueno… aquí sobro… - dijo el mayor con una sonrisa en sus rostro, los dejaría un rato, de ahí molestaría a su hermano, tenía que preparar muchos comentarios indecentes que le haría. –Mejor me voy, los veo en casa, adiós – y se dio la vuelta encaminándose a casa.

Ryoma-kun, nunca supe que tenias un hermano… - fue lo único inteligente que pudo decir Sakuno, su cerebro aun no procesaba que había alguien que se parecía a Ryoma, pero no era SU Ryoma.

No lo veía hace tiempo… - la sorpresa de ver a su hermano aun no pasaba, hace años que no sabía de él, sabía que hablaba con sus padres y las pocas cosas que hablaban por teléfono, Ryoga se dedicaba a molestarlo, de él solo sabía que estaba en Estados Unidos estudiando en la universidad.

Se… se parecen demasiado… - lo que más la asombro fue el parecido entre ambos hermanos… era impresionante, fácilmente podrían pasar como mellizos si no se notara que Ryoga era mayor…

El sabia que se parecían pero era raro eso, dado que su hermano mayor era adoptado. Poco sabia acerca de eso, el aun no nacía y a Ryoga lo había visto pocas veces, pero Ryoga siempre traía algo consigo, la capacidad de hacer su vida lo menos tranquila posible…

Lo sé – no le iba a decir a Ryuzaki que su hermano era adoptado, aun no, porque no quería dejarla aun mas sorprendida de lo que ya estaba.

Ambos veían como la espalda de Ryoga se alejaba por el parque hasta que se detuvo, este volteo solo para gritar – Chibi-suke, you're girlfriend in that mini-skirt is incredibly hot! – y una risa acompaño ese comentario…

¡ANIKI! – fue lo único que pudo articular, claro que sabia como se veía su novia, pero nadie debía de gritarlo a voz en cuello.

Y aunque Ryuzaki no entendía mucho ingles, eso sí lo entendió y su rostro estaba rojo a más no poder.

¡Oh si! Ryoga había llegado y su vida tranquila había terminado.

* * *

Traducción de la frase en ingles: tu novia se ve muy buena en esa falda. Así lo interpreto yo jajaja

Bueno, se me ocurrió agregar una variable a la ecuación de estos. Creo que vendrán varios drabbles con Ryoga… se me ocurre bastante.

Bueno, gracias por leer lo que escribo, reviews y todo es aceptado.

Cuídense.


	6. Vergonzación

Este es la continuación del capítulo de la borrachera de Ryoma! Enjoya….

* * *

Vergonzante

No entendía que sucedía… todos lo miraban y se reían… era como si se burlaran de él… pero ¿Por qué?

Estaban desayunando en casas de Tezuka… ahí había sido la fiesta… de la cual no tenia recuerdo… despertó en uno de los cuartos… así que supuso que se aburrió y fue a dormir… a él no le gustaban las fiestas.

Había amanecido de mal humor, con un dolor de cabeza épico y un malestar general, seguro se estaba enfermando de algo…

Y ahí aparecía, alguien lo miraba de una forma extraña… y se reía y volvían a ver su comida…

Se estaba molestado.

Y otra mirada más

Y no aguanto. -¿Qué pasa? – todos soltaron una carcajada…

Hay un 90% de probabilidades que no recuerde lo que haya pasado ayer – esas estadísticas a que venían… Inui… ¿de qué hablaba? ¿Qué no recordaba?

O'chibi, ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada? ¿Nada de nada? – Kikumaru estaba entre preocupado y asombrado…

No… - la sinceridad no podía ser más grande… quería saber que había pasado para que todos se rían de el de esa forma pero, algo le decía que no debería de saber…

_Pues… veras…_ - Momoshiro empezaba a narrar…

_Ayer, durante la fiesta fuiste victima de el embudo lleno de alcohol…-_ rayos… su rostro iba perdiendo color – _y déjame decirte Echizen que_ – y se callaba porque Momoshiro tenía que reírse, recordar a Ryoma ebrio era demasiado gracioso – _ebrio eres el alma de la fiesta_ – y explotó, no podían parar de reír, todos reían menos él.

¡_Nyaaah cuando se subió a la mesa_! – El gato no podía dejar de reir…

¡_Cuando se puso de animador de fiesta y nadie entendía lo que decía!_ – no podía creer que incluso la madre de Seigaku se burlaba de el…

¡_Cuando empezó a decir que Ryuzaki era la chica más bonita, simpática de la fiesta y que… que tenia el mejor trasero de todos!_ – no… el no pudo haber dicho eso… ¿o si?... pero… no… Kawamura debía de estar exagerando eso…

_¡Cuando bailo encima de las mesas y luego se quito la camisa y la lanzo y se quedo solo con su polo! _

_¡Y cuando grito que hacía demasiado calor, que todos deberíamos de ir a la piscina!_

¡_Cuando beso a Ryuzaki!_

-¡¡¿?!! – no, lo que decían TODO debía de ser mentira, el no era capaz de eso, ni siquiera le gustaban las fiestas… pero cada vez que decían algo imágenes breves, borrosas y confusas aparecían en su cabeza…

Y la imagen que más temía apareció, la de los ojos delineados de Ryuzaki… la de sus labios y

No… - se había aventado contra la mesa, su cabeza hizo un sonido seco al golperla y sus brazos cubrían todo, trataba de protegerse de la realidad…

Ne, o'chibi no te preocupes, no creo que ella se haya molestado, aparte necesitabas coraje para hacer lo que hiciste… el alcohol te lo dio… - el rostro sonriente de eiji no ayudaba… había fregado todo…

_Hay un 80% de que Echizen nunca haya besado a ryuzaki estando sobrio, y hay un 5% de que ella se haya enfadado por el beso y un 2% de que haya escuchado lo que Echizen dijo después_ – datos datos y daros que no le importaban pero… ¿Qué dijo después?

¿_Qué dije…?_ – tenia miedo de saberlo pero tenia que…

Y el rostro de todos palideció… todos se callaron… ¿Qué rayos pudo haber dicho?

_Bueno… la besaste y te desmayaste…_ - ya… si se había desmayado no pudo haber dicho mucho… - _y bueno… te cargamos y mientras te dejábamos en la habitación, Ryuzaki se iba con Osakada… y mientras te cargábamos, despertaste y estabas demasiado ebrio hombre…_

_-¿Qué dije_? – tenía que saberlo ya…

_Dijiste_ – suspiro – _dijiste que Ryuzaki era linda, que era bonita, que te gustaban sus mini faldas… y de ahí dijiste que … no creo que quieras que lo repitamos … pero… eran cosas sucias Ryoma… sonabas como tu padre… - _

Hubiera esperado que le dijeran cualquier cosa… menos que le dijeran que sonaba a Nanjiro… es decir… Ryuzaki estaba demasiado… ya… y que si… pensaba de cuando en cuando cosas así… es decir… era hombre y bien hombre pero no para… decirlo a gritos… pero cosas tipo Nanjiro nunca espero…

Tenía que irse de ahí… tenía que… ir a su casa…. Y morir… porque el siempre dijo…. Primero muerto a sonar como Nanjiro…

_Neh… Echizen… deberías hablar con Ryuzaki… seguro se esta mortificando por lo que paso…_ - si.. Todos conocían como era Sakuno, seguro ahora su mundo era un paramo emocional…

Y el sabia que tenían razón…. Primer iría a morir… de ahí… hablaría con Ryuzaki…

Y salió corriendo dejando a todos en la mesa de desayuno.

Y no se dio cuenta que todos ellos estaban riendo… si nadie sabría que El príncipe del tennis seria asi ebrio, habían exagerado ciertas cosas… ya que el no sequito la camisa, ni grito que vayan a la piscina… pero quisieron torturarlo… y ahora el turno de Tezuka… otro que también termino ebrio y desmayado y que ebrio también se soltó… pero lo que hizo Ryoma no era nada con lo que hizo Tezuka… él era el hombre.

* * *

Bueno, quise molestar a Ryoma…

Espero que les haya gustado, y comenten :D


	7. Celebración

**Celebración**

Hoy era un día, que podría ser un día como cualquier otro… pero NO…

Era 28 de marzo…, Qué cosa podía ser importante de el 28 de Marzo?

Pues ese día se recordaba un terremoto en un sitio, durante la segunda guerra se dio una de las ocupaciones de terreno francés, hace setenta y dos años había nacido el escritor Mario Vargas Llosa, también se celebrara el cumpleaños de un ex presidente de la misma nacionalidad que el escritos, en Hollywood seguro habría una fiesta magnánima ya que era el cumpleaños de Lady Gaga…

Pero ¿que tiene que ver todo eso con ella?

Pues… ella había nacido en esa misma fecha…

Y… nadie lo había recordado…

Su abuela le dijo buenos días, desayunaron y nunca menciono ni siquiera un: Otanjoubi Omedetou…

Nada…

En la escuela igual…

Ni sus amigas, los sempais… nadie…

Se sentía mal y para empeorar las cosas, ese día todo había ido simplemente mal…, tomaron un examen sorpresa de matemática y le fue fatal, se tropezó y tenía una herida en la rodilla, olvido su almuerzo y hacia demasiado frio.

Quería estar en su casa… así sea sola, como siempre pero en su cama.

Era viernes, todos hablaban de una fiesta en casa de alguien… nadie la había invitado tampoco… pero ¿Por qué habrían?, era invisible, los chicos le seguían huyendo…

Trato de seguir el día bien, como si no pasara nada, no quería hacer un escándalo de su cumpleaños pero un pequeño saludo sería suficiente pero no llegaba…

La hora de salida había llegado y moría por ir a casa…

Se alisto y espero ser la última en salir, no quería compañía.

Salió del aula, salió de la escuela, doblo la esquina

Ryuzaki – volteo, el la llamaba, no lo había visto en todo el día…

Una pequeña esperanza se prendió… a lo mejor el…

Ryuzaki, ¿podrías acompañarme a comprar algo? – y como apareció esa esperanza, desapareció. Le dolió mas que todo que él tampoco se acuerde… pero no lo iba a demostrar.

Claro – y esbozo la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

Le explico que buscaba un regalo para su prima, que su cumpleaños era dentro de dos días.

Caminaban, el sujetaba su mano, veían tiendas, aun así ella disfrutaba de su compañía… estar con él le alegraba un poco ese día.

Caminaban hasta que vio un dije. Era bonito, brillos blancos que daban la forma de estrella, colgando de una cadena delgada y delicada, algo sencillo, bonito y femenino. Se quedo mirando el pequeño colgante, le gustaría tener uno así… pero no tenía suficiente dinero, no era barato pero tampoco podía decir que el precio era excesivo.

Este – dijo, llamando la atención de el Príncipe, la miro confundido hasta que vio el dije en la vitrina de la tienda.

Lo compró, salieron, él le pregunto si quería ir a algún lado, ella simplemente suspiro.

Quiero ir a casa – su voz salió triste… pero así se sentía, se sentía triste e invisible, un cero a la izquierda, más transparente que papel celofán… era Mr. Cellophane…

El camino transcurrió en silencio, hacia frio y quería llegar ya a su casa, despedirse de Ryoma y dormir, y que terminara ese día.

El tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, cosa que era rara pero era una muestra de afecto que él hacía de vez en cuando.

Llegaron y ella se despidió e intento soltarse del agarre, pero no podía.

El no la dejaba ir… seguro se estaba preguntando porque ella se encontraba melancólica, siempre que ella estaba triste él se preocupaba pero solo había una cosa que él podía hacer para hacerla sentir mejor.

Otanjoubi Omedetou Sakuno – el susurro en su oído la dejo helada y en su estomago corrían mariposas, su corazón se acelero y la emoción corría por sus venas.

El, lo había recordado, ella volteo a mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

El suavemente deposito un suave beso en el cabello de ella, y ella estaba en shock.

Un sollozo escapo de su garganta mientras abrazaba al peliverde, alguien había recordado su cumpleaños y ese alguien era Ryoma. Ella estaba feliz.

El correspondió el abrazo de la chica, sabía que había sido un poco cruel haberse ocultado de ella y haber hecho parecer que no recordaba su cumpleaños.

Toma – y ahí Sakuno se perdió, él le estaba dando la pequeña bolsita de regalo que contenía el regalo de su prima.

Mada, nada dane Ryuzaki… - la mirada de desconcierto la delato, aun no hacia click que el regalo era para ella, que él había hecho un teatro para darle una sorpresa.

1, 2, 3 Pochi… al fin su cerebro había hecho la conexión y las lagrimas de emoción al fin cayeron…

No podía creer que Ryoma había tenido ese detalle…

Ayúdame a ponérmelo – había sacado el collar de la bolsa y se había dado la vuelta, quería usar su regalo YA.

Él lo coloco y cuando ella se dio la vuelta se acerco a él, se empino y deposito un beso en la mejilla de el chico.

Arigatou, Ryoma-kun – la sonrisa de su rostro, el sonrojo y el pequeño rastro que habían dejado las lagrimas en su rostro habían hecho que ella se vea adorable.

El pequeño gesto de ella había hecho sonrojar al chico y este no tenia su gorra para taparlo pero no importaba, era su novia.

Se acerco de nuevo a ella y pego sus labios, lento e inocente.

Poco a poco ese beso fue creciendo, dejando lo inocente y casto.

Y ahí fue cuando la puerta de la casa de Ryuzaki se abrió y salió un manchón de gente.

Los de Seigaku, algunas del club de tennis, Sumire, Tomoka, Horio y demases, todos gritando: Otanjoubi Omedetou Ryuzaki-chan.

Y la pareja estaba roja a más no poder, había sido descubiertos y la cumpleañera volvía a tener lagrimas de emoción en sus ojos, estaba muy feliz, sentía el cariño de todos ya que no era invisible, todos se habían tomado la molestia de haber hecho todo un esto por su cumpleaños, estaba más feliz porque Momo le había dicho que todo había sido idea de Ryoma…

Y Ryoma pues, se sentía avergonzado porque había organizado una fiesta sorpresa, había hecho un teatro para su novia y todos lo sabían, los habían visto durante una demostración de afecto (en verdad le daba vergüenza que Sumire los haya visto en una situación tan… así…) y se sentía orgulloso pues todo había dado resultado. Sakuno sonreía, sujetaba su mano firmemente y era feliz.

Todo había salido bien, ahora podían empezar la celebración por el cumpleaños de Ryuzaki.

* * *

Bueno pues hoy es 28 de marzo y es mi cumpleaños y hasta ahora como que no va muy bien, aparte estoy en un bajón emocional y creo que desaprobare un curso por culpa de mi grupo que no cumplió parte de su trabajo, cumplí mi parte pero, no alcanza.

Bueno, espero que este les haya gustado, como que me salió más romanticón que los otros… pero… no sé.

Feliz cumpleaños Vargas Llosa y Lady Gaga y quien sea que cumpla hoy.

PD: puse mi fecha porque se me ocurrió nombrar a Vargas llosa, lady gaga y esos datos…. No crean que por figuretear ni nada.

Bye, cuídense!


	8. Constipación

Constipación

Algo no había estado andando mal en todo el día, Sakuno llegó increíblemente tarde a la escuela, al dirigirse a su asiento no le dirigió ni una mirada, sus ojos se veían cansados y se le veía tan… ¿frágil?

Si, así la veía hoy.

Durante el receso fue a la azotea de la escuela donde siempre iban pero ella no llegaba, fue a buscarla al salón y ahí estaba ella durmiendo recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos en el pupitre, él se quitó el saco y lo colocó sobre ella.

El resto del día ella se mantuvo alejada, ella salió del aula un momento y él inventó que tenía que ir al baño, la acorralo a pedirle una explicación y solo obtuvo un -Estas imaginando cosas Ryoma-kun - la voz de ella sonaba rara, nasal y ronca al mismo tiempo y una expresión de dolor cubría su rostro mientras hablaba. La sonrisa que ella le dio era falsa él lo sabía, algo andaba mal, ella no sabía mentir.

Al terminar las clases fue a las practicas, al cabo de un rato durante un pequeño descanso que tuvo se dirigió a las bancas a buscar a Sakuno pero ella no estaba, solo vio a Osakada y esta le dijo que Sakuno se había ido temprano a casa.

Ahí supo que todo iba realmente mal, tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí sin importarle si Momoshiro lo castigaba, lo más seguro es que no lo hiciera.

Llego a la casa de Sakuno y toco el timbre, nadie abrió. Tomo su celular a ver si le contestaba pero nada, un leve ruido llamó su atención, débilmente se oía el ringtone del celular de Sakuno, era el ringtone que sonaba cuando él llamaba, Stay with me -orgel versión- de Koda Kumi, a él se le pego esa canción por culpa de Sakuno, no confundiría ese sonido.

Sabía que ella estaba adentro y no le contestaba, algo no estaba bien, tenía un presentimiento, buscó la llave que Sumire escondía como repuesto de emergencia y entro.

Vio las cosas de la escuela en el sofá de la sala, ella no se encontraba en la planta baja, subió y se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirroja, debajo de una capa gigante de mantas, se encontraba esta.

Ella dormía y un sonrojo cubría su rostro, coloco una mano sobre su frente y sus dudas fueron aclaradas, tenía fiebre, ósea ella había estado enferma y no quería contagiarlo.

Rápidamente coloco un paño frio en su frente y se dirigió a la cocina a hacer algo de comer, sopa miso y té de menta.

Al terminar, subió con la bandeja de comida, te y medicina para luego despertar a su novia, pero no tuvo que hacerlo ya que al colocar la bandeja en la pequeña mesa del cuarto de Sakuno, esta comenzó a desperezarse y abrir los ojos.

Nee, Ryoma-kun? - el rostro de sorpresa de esta no era nada comparada con la cara que pondría al escuchar la gran respuesta que le tenía preparada - Mada, mada dane Sakuno no baka - si, ella abrió los ojos a más no poder, no esperaba esa respuesta.

Go… gomen, no quería contagiarte mi resfriado porque la próxima semana tienes un torneo… - debió suponer que sería algo así pero el torneo era en dos semanas, podría recuperarse si se contagiaba.

-Baka, es en dos semanas - veía como el rostro de la chica se contraía en una triste expresión, el soltó un suspiro -Me tenías preocupado, cuando te sientas mal, dímelo - Ello sonrio apenada y asintió.

-Come y toma las medicinas, el procedió a acercarle la bandeja y acto seguido ella empezó a tomar la sopa, luego tomo las pastillas que el le había alcanzado y el te de menta que la ayudaría con la constipación nasal mientras el fue al baño a cambiarse, tenía ropa ahí ya de ves en cuando se quedaba ya que se hacía tarde o el clima era malo, bajo supervisión de Sumire-sensei claro esta.

Cuando ella termino el retiro la bandeja y ella le hizo espacio para que él se recueste.

-Arigato Ryoma-kun- una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro.

-Estas tan mal que tu voz suena como la de Kaidoh-sensei -

La chica hizo una mueca de fastidio, se echo dándole la espalda y procuro dormir. El se quedo viendo su espalda pensando en lo paranoico que era, ya que imagino millones de cosas que le podían haber pasado a Sakuno y nunca en que ella estaba enferma y no quería contagiarlo, tenía que ir a un psicólogo para tratar su paranoia y celos pero aún no era un caso extremo.

. . .

Bueno me costo este, la historia la tenía dándome vueltas pero no podía escribirla, no estoy conforme del todo pero aunque sea la depure de mi lista de falta terminar…


	9. Espectación

El estaba molesto, lo sabía.

Lo veía jugar y sabía que algo no iba bien, era un partido difícil ya que era la final de Roland Garros y se enfrentaba con Tezuka-san.

Era la primera vez que lo acompañaba en un torneo fuera de Japón, él le había pedido que lo acompañara.

Ahora estaba en el palco junto con Rinko, Nanako, Nanjiro y el que alguna vez fue el mejor equipo de Seigaku.

Era quinto set, 7 iguales…

Quinto set no tiene tie-break a menos que sea el U.S Open.

No iba a ser un partido épicamente largo como el Mahut - Isner, lo que ocurría es que cada punto era una batalla épica, cada punto era mínimo de unos 20 peloteos a todo dar. Estaban dando lo mejor de sí.

Tezuka sacaba, 40 iguales. Quien quebrara ganaría el partido.

Lo que ella veía era, que Ryoma tenía una mueca de dolor, apareció luego de que hizo el punto anterior, cuando aterrizó luego de un salto que hizo para lograr un smash.

Había caído mal, le fastidiaba algo en la pierna derecha pero no quería pedir los 3 minutos de atención médica, si lo hacía parecería trampa.

El juego de ahora, Ryoma quería ignorar su dolor, quería ese torneo, el torneo que le faltaba, y conseguía el Carrer Grand Slam.

Advantage Ryoma, primera oportunidad de break-point del set.

Los demás animaban a ambos jugadores, después de todo ese palco era de ambos, se conocían, era un duelo a muerte pero eran dos jugadores que ambos eran amigos de todos. Pero ella siempre apoyaría a Ryoma.

Tezuka sostuvo el su servicio. Era el turno de Ryoma para sacar.

Si Tezuka quebraba sacaba para partido, quien quebrara ganaría pero Ryoma sostuvo su saque.

Cada vez más frecuente Ryoma hacía la mueca de fastidio.

Este era el game más pesado, Tezuka había levantado 4 oportunidades de quiebre y se enfrentaba a la quinta.

Y no lo logro.

Tezuka no logro sostener su servicio. Ryoma sacaba para partido, iba 9-8.

Nuevamente 40 iguales, segundo servicio.

Saque seguro, Tezuka uso toda su fuerza en una bola con aceleración, Ryoma no tuvo tiempo de moverse. Advantage Tezuka, su primera oportunidad de quiebre.

Logró nivelar, un ace gracias a su saque twist.

40 iguales de nuevo. Ella se demostraba en calma pero por dentro estaba corriendo en círculos por los nervios.

Ace, un saque con mucho efecto que cayó en la línea de fuera y aceleró..

Ahora o nunca, punto para campeonato.

Vino el saque, un twist que Tezuka logró contestar, Ryoma en los siguientes peloteos se acercó a la red mientras Tezuka no podía salir de la línea de fondo.

Tezuka contesto, estaba en la esquina, Ryoma en zona cómoda, un golpe y listo.

Le dio con alma y vida, la mandó a la otra esquina, Tezuka sabía que no podía llegar, ni siquiera lo intento. Se acercó a felicitar a Ryoma.

El suelo era el segundo mejor lugar ahora, estaba exhausto, adolorido y feliz. Seguro tenía una lesión pero podía retirarse ya si quería…

Lo tenía.

Ella vio como luego de ganar el punto Ryoma se lanzó al suelo, debía de estar exhausto.

Lo vio levantarse y darle la mano a Tezuka, la sonrisa en el rostro de Ryoma era tan tan, feliz.

Tenía el Career Grand Slam. Ya había ganado Wimbledon dos veces, el U.S Open tres y el Australian Open 4 veces pero nunca había ganado el abierto francés, el Roland Garros.

Su nombre iba a estar junto al de los más grandes, junto a Rod Laver, Roy Emerson, André Agassi, Roger Federer, Rafael Nadal. Los únicos en haber conseguido los cuatro grandes torneos del tenis.

La ceremonia de premiación era preparada, Tezuka estaba sentado tomando agua y Ryoma no estaba.

Se había perdido en su emoción de pensar en lo que había conseguido Ryoma que lo había perdido de vista…

"Mada mada dane Sakuno. Acá estoy."

Sus ojos se había abierto como platos, volteo y ahí estaba el, todos lo saludaban pero él la miraba a ella. No lo vio cuando trepo en el área del público.

Le esbozo una sonrisa antes de rodearlo con los brazos, era un abrazo cálido de felicitación.

Te has lesionado - una afirmación susurrada en el oído del peli verde - Solo un poco, estaré bien - sin más, una respuesta simple y llana, su voz sonaba en calma, sin agitación, calma y tranquila no como la que alguien que acababa de tener un partido de 4horas y media debería de sonar.

Ella rio suavemente, estaba feliz, demasiado feliz por él.

El regresó a la cancha para que la ceremonia empezará de una vez.

El presidente del club de tennis dio unas palabras y le dieron la bandeja de finalista a Tezuka, el procedió a dar un pequeño discurso que hizo reír a los demás, no era su intención pero ellos igual rieron.

Le entregaron el trofeo a Ryoma y lo levanto, el publico vitoreo y el procedió a dar su discurso, felicito a Tezuka por haber hecho un gran torneo y por haberle hecho batallar como lo hizo, sigo un mada mada dane y todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, muchos podrían pensar que era atorrante, lo era pero así era Ryoma, Tezuka no se iba a molestar porque esbozo una débil sonrisa, era lo que todos los que conocían a Ryoma desde su época en Seigaku esperaban que hiciera.

Siguio dando un discurso, agradeció a todos los que se encontraban en su box y le agradeció a ella por separado, por haberlo acompañado a observar el partido como cuando estaban en la escuela.

Ella era feliz, era feliz porque él era feliz, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas de felicidad porque debía que aquel gesto de Ryoma significaba mucho viniendo de él, para ella significaba todo.

Ella era feliz, porque él era feliz.

. . .

Hola! Hace tiempo que no escribía, tuve un leve bloqueo que me obligue a superar y primero iba a escribir algo como su primera cita pero al final borré todo eso y surgió esto, espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.

No lo sabrán, pero yo si juego tenis desde chiquita, lo deje porque me lesione hace años pero aun lo práctico de cuando en cuando, así que si se de lo que hablo en puntajes, suena creidito pero es que x_X no hay otra forma de describirlo x_X, estresa cuando describen algo y ponen no se que quien ganara el punto gana el partido, porque nunca es así x_X siempre mínimo diferencia de dos x_X en game, set o match x_X a menos que se esté en 6 iguales y haya tie break.

Aparte de eso, volví a Perú e ingresé a la universidad :D soy feliz de nuevo y por ello escribí y si se dan cuenta no es tan melancólico como lo que escribía antes….

Tengo muchas ideas para nuevas historias y las que están on hold, es porque trato de crear una buena historia que ustedes se merezcan! Si no puedo creo que los eliminare… pero ya veremos.

Este chap vino porque vi la hermosa final que ganó Rafael Nadal, el hombre más lindo y perfecto del mundo, soy su fan desde que lo vi jugar su primera semifinal en Roland Garros en el 2005 cuando le ganó a Roger Federer, y cuando vi la final con Puerta y como ganó su primer título de R.G me enamoré perdidamente, y ahora él es el segundo jugador en conseguir en Career Golden Slam (los 4 g.s y la medalla de oro olímpica) así que este es para celebrar por el :D

Cuídense, alguien habla mal de Nadal y nunca más seguiré mis historias :D

Advertidas jajajajaja

Bye, las quiero :D


End file.
